


Run

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Supernatural: Anna/Ruby - Escape" for Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Anna took the opening and drove the angel blade up under the jaw of Muriel. The blade easily punched through into the skull of the angel's vessel. White light flashed and Muriel died.

Wielding a stolen angel blade of her own Ruby spun out of the way as a pair of angels attacked her.

The angels were both wearing men in dark suits, one was tall and reed thin. The other shorter, black and broad shouldered. The taller one jerked forward and slashed and Ruby wasn't quick enough. The shiny tip of the blade tore into her cheek.

With blood streaming down the left side of her face Ruby blocked a strike at her side from the other angel.

Anna threw herself at the taller one, twisting to avoid his stab at her, and plunged her weapon into his chest. She looked round in time to see Ruby kill the last angel with three quick jabs to the abdomen.

"We need to go," Anna said. They shared a look.

"They'll never stop," Ruby said. "Angels, demons, they'll never just let us be together."

Anna grabbed Ruby by the hand. "But we'll be together anyway."

They ran out to the motorcycle and rode off. Another escape.

They both knew they wouldn't be able to run forever. One day they wouldn't get away.

But today they had. Today their crazy beyond forbidden love carried on.


End file.
